


what a nice view

by fleetingkiss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bottom ryoken, GIVE ME THE BOTTOM RYOKEN CONTENT OR CEASE, M/M, Window Sex, YALL ARE COWARDS HE IS A BOTTOM THIS IS WHAT IS DRIVING ME TO WRITE PORN, but yknow let's like stop here, except that the :eyes: are missing lmao, how could i forget - Freeform, isn't the main focus so, kind of praise kink and also mentioned that ryoken does like feeling full of cum, no beta we die like men, the nice view is stardust road but also yusaku and ryoken, the title is literally the same one i used to save this file, this is so fucking embarassing to me but here we are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingkiss/pseuds/fleetingkiss
Summary: He could not quite remember how him and Yusaku ended up against the window, what even prompted them to this course of action tonight, but it didn't matter at all; All that filled Ryoken's mind was the natural beauty that stretched out before him and Yusaku's cock being buried to the hilt in his ass.





	what a nice view

**Author's Note:**

> ive. never written porn before. it shows. im really sorry. bye *dabs*

The window felt cool against his body; Ryoken was feeling both cold and hot as he was insistently pushed against the window with every thrust Yusaku made.

It was as odd as it was exhilarating, as Ryoken was being fucked to a stunning, breathtaking sight right in front of him: The Stardust Road phenoma, as rare as it was, took place tonight.

He could not quite remember how him and Yusaku ended up against the window, what even prompted them to this course of action tonight, but it didn't matter at all; All that filled Ryoken's mind was the natural beauty that stretched out before him and Yusaku's cock being buried to the hilt in his ass.

Ryoken's forehead was pressed against the cool window the entire time, his gaze avoiding looking at his own reflection and instead looking at Stardust Road. It was a shame, as he was missing out on an equally stunning sight: Yusaku, breathless, beet red, eyes clouded with lust, as he pounded into Ryoken in an unforgiving pace.

He was forced to appreciate this sight however, as Yusaku moved one of his hands from Ryoken's hips to his head, grasping his hair and _pulling_.

Ryoken moaned, louder than before, as his hair was roughly yanked back, his head not pressed against the window anymore.

His eyes widened in suprise, yet he was tempted to close them again. He was forced to look at his own reflection: He looked absolutely _lewd_; His cheeks were a deep shade of red, his hair an absolute mess as it clung to his forehead and stuck out in all directions, his body covered in sweat, his cock leaking precum and smearing it all over the window, as Yusaku kept his body pressed against the window throughout all of this.

Ryoken felt shame washing over him at his own sight, yet still felt oddly aroused; Maybe even more so as Yusaku, instead of pressing his head against his shoulder, now looked up to gaze at their reflections.

Seeing Yusaku, almost just as lewd, as debauched, as entirely filthy- Not that Ryoken would ever call his love that, but only himself- made his shame dissipate. Yet still, he felt heat rising in his cheeks again, felt himself coming closer to the edge, by seeing Yusaku like this.

"Keep your eyes open. Don't look away." Yusaku said breahtlessly.

Ryoken had no choice but to oblige; It was a clear command he was eager to follow, even if seeing himself was a cause of embarassment.

Yusaku on the other hand throughoutly enjoyed the sight as he resumed thrusting into Ryoken. He couldn't get enough of his sounds, couldn't get enough of this blissful expression on his boyfriend's face.

He clearly saw how Ryoken kept his eyes planted on their reflections, just as ordered, looking more so at Yusaku than at himself. He felt himself grow hotter at that, groaning as he now moved his head to Ryoken's throat.

He sucked and nibbled at it, intent to leave hickeys all over. He heard, _felt_, Ryoken moan at the sensation as he continued to pound into him.

Ryoken could see all the lovebites blooming on his throat, Yusaku leaving more and more. He couldn't mind, loved it even, as his boyfriend marked him up.

"Yusaku, please..." he moaned, so close to cumming now that he felt like anyhing could push him over the edge.

Yusaku paused, not leaving any more hickeys on his throat nor thrusting into his boyfriend anymore either. Ryoken whined and tried moving his hips but he was firmly pressed against the window, trapped between it and Yusaku, with no way to move.

An idea came to Yusaku's mind, something he wanted to say to see how his boyfriend would react, and it stumbled out of his mouth immediately:

"Ryoken, be a good boy and come for me?"

It was phrased like a question, as Yusaku has never really said something like this to Ryoken before, yet its effect was immediate: Just as asked, with a loud moan and whimpers, his love's name on his tongue, Ryoken came, his cum splattering all over the window.

He tensed, his insides tightening impossibly and giving Yusaku the last push to get over the edge as well. He came inside, filling Ryoken up with his seed; He knew that his boyfriend enjoyed the feeling, maybe a bit too much, as he heard him shiver and whimper helplessly, his hole clenching and unclenching over and over again.

The only sounds in the large room were them breathing and panting, trying to regain their breaths.

Yusaku slowly pulled out- Not without Ryoken whining and immediately after letting out a moan as his boyfriend's cum leaked out of his hole, running down his thighs and dripping onto the floor.

Despite pulling out, Yusaku was still planted firmly against Ryoken's back. He was sure his boyfriend would collapse onto the floor otherwise. Not like Yusaku wasn't ready to drop either, but it's Ryoken who got pounded against the window, not him, so he might as well try and prevent his boyfriend collapsing onto a puddle of his cum.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't say a thing or two. Blunt per usual, despite the statement's content, Yusaku said:

"You like being praised."

Ryoken's breath hitched, his face reddening immensly, as though it bursted into flames, and he frowned immediately.

"Yusaku, I don't-"

"It's pretty obvious. You _did_ cum, like I told you to."

Not only was Yusaku being blunt about it, Ryoken was sure he was being smug about it now too. He looked at their reflections and saw a satisfied grin tugging on his boyfriend's face. He wished he could be mad but he didn't get to see Yusaku like this often, so, at his own expense, he let it slide.

"Later. We're both tired."

"Mhm."

"Let's move to the bed."

"Sure. You know, I liked that too."

Ryoken was sure his face could _not _get any redder. He had to admit, if he didn't just blow his load he would probably be getting it up again at Yusaku's words.

"Yusaku, we _just_-"

"I know. Let's sleep."

And with that, Yusaku finally seperated himself from Ryoken. They cleaned up their mess and lay in bed right after. They were spent, now laying comfortably under the sheets in each other's arms, as they drifted off, sleeping soundly.


End file.
